Kill Switch
Kill Switch '''is the sixth and final case to take place in Devil's Way. It is also the eighteenth case to take place in Parinaita. Plot After seeing the news report. The team head to Devil's Hall to see if Olivia and Fiona were alright. When they got there however. They found Fiona knocked out and Ruby Hell-Forest murdered. Tom and the player questioned Fiona about what happened but they didn't get much information. They head to the Grand Hall to found Oliver Kings was also murder. They questioned Jimmy Jojo and Edward Howard about what happened but they didn't know. After founding out that the victim died from the killer hacking their mind. After they finished that. They recapped to get everything right until the chief came in and said that Gordon Winchester was found murdered in his cell. The team go and collet the body of Gordon and wondered who could have killed him and if the murder if somehow connected. They file two more suspects, Being Hope Westminster and Olivia Freeman, and carried on with the investigation. They once again recapped until Fiona came in with a gun and shot Tom in the arm after saying that Justice Day was here. After Tom got shot and got send to the hospital. Alex Holiday took his place and continued the investigation with the player. After founding everything they needed. They arrested Olivia Freeman for the murder of the three victims. Although Olivia didn't admit to it at first. She then dropped a cage on the player and the judge revealing her true nature. She revealed that Olivia Freeman wasn't her real name and that her real name was "The Devil" in Mexican and that she kidnapped herseld. she killed Ruby, Oliver and Gordon because they didn't obey her and were planning on taking her down. She couldn't have that. She told the player that everyone has a "Kill switch" in their brain and that turning it on would kill whomever she wanted. She also revealed that she was going to kill Alex, the player and every single member of the Hall of Mayors because they didn't hear their warning. Olivia then brought out a knife and came closer to the player with it saying that "All your little sins will soon be gone". There was then a gunshot and the devil was hit in the head. Killing her right away. She fell to the ground and it was over. After that. The chief asked the player and Alex to check on Fiona and Tom to check if they were alright. After founding everything they needed and helping Fiona and Tom out. They arrested Bishop Obidrand for the order of the murder of Tom. After a few hours. The team got word that Edward was back in town and wanted to talk to them about the Rochester Gaming Event in Rochester Road. They went and talked to him about the event and told them to found a flyer. They did so and found out that the gaming event was for a Anti Cancer charity and was happening in one week in "The Rochester Gaming Hall". The team asked the chief if they could go and he agreed that they needed it after dealing with the Devil. They started heading to Rochester Road when the Chief mentioned a woman called Katherine Bluntly getting the job of commissioner after Archibald's passing. The game is afoot Summary Victims: * Ruby Hell-Forest, Oliver Kings, Gordon Winchester (Found lifeless in different areas) Murder Weapon: * Hacking the Mind Killer: * Olivia Freeman Suspects '''Profile: * Knows Hypnotism * Eats Wasabi * Has P-Glasses Appearance: * Is a female Profile: * Eats Wasabi * Has P-Glasses Appearance: * N/A Profile: * Knows Hypnotism * Has P-Glasses Appearance: * Has Mud on them Profile: *Knows Hypnotism *Eats Wasabi *Has P-Glasses Appearance: * Is a female Profile *Knows Hypnotism *Eats Wasabi *Has G-Glasses Appearance: * Has Mud on them * Is a female Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer knows Hypnotism * The Killer Eats Wasabi * The Killer has a P-Glasses * The Killer has Mud on them * The Killer is a female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: The Devil Stalks their Pray! * Investigate Devil's Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Locket, Fiona Baggins; Victim Identified: Ruby Hell-Forest; New Suspect: Fiona Baggins) * Examine Broken Locket (Result: Fixed Locket) * Examine Fixed Locket (Result: Green Substance) * Talk to Fiona Baggins (New Crime Scene: Grand Hall) * Investigate Grand Hall (Clues: Another body, Keys, Box; Other Victim Identified: Oliver Kings) * Examine Keys (Result: Name; New Suspect: Jimmy Jojo) * Examine Box (Result: Toys; New Suspect: Edward Howard) * Question Jimmy Jojo about why the trap didn't work (Prerequisite: Examine Key) * Ask Edward Howard why he is at the grand hall (Prerequisite: Toy) * Analyse Ruby's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon filed: Hacking the Mind) * Analyse Oliver's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Knows hypnotism) * Analyse Green Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Eats wasabi) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: Holy Man Dying * Investigate Gordon Winchester's Cell (Clues: Gordon's Body, Locked Phone, Check sheet) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Call log; New Suspect: Hope Westminster) * Examine Check sheet (Result: Names) * Talk to Fiona about visiting Gordon (Profile Updated: Knows Hypnotism and eats Wasabi) * Talk to Hope Westminster (Profile Updated: Hope Knows Hypnotism and eats Wasabi) * Analyse Gordon's Body (18:00:00: New Crime Scene: Grand Hall Table) * Investigate Grand Hall Table (Clues: Locked Book, Remote, Written Letter) * Examine locked Book (Result: Faded Page) * Examine Faded Page (Result: Hacking the Mind page) * Analyse Hacking the Mind page (09:00:00; The killer is wearing a P-Glasses; Profile Updated: Fiona has P-Glasses) * Examine Remote (Record: TV Message; New Suspect: Olivia Freeman) * Examine Written Letter (Result: Angry letters) * Talk to Olivia about the message (Profile Updated: Olivia has G-Glasses) * Ask Jimmy Jojo about the angry letters (Profile Updated: Jimmy Knows Hypnotism and has P-Glasses) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: The End of Justice * Investigate Cell's bed (Clues: Microchip, Justice Day Flag, Criminal Record) * Examine Microchip (Result: Numbers) * Analyse Numbers (09:00:00) * Ask Hope about the microchip (Profile Updated: Hope has P-Glasses) * Examine Justice Day Flag (Result: Angry Writing) * Question Olivia about the angry writing (Profile Updated: Knows Hypnotism and Eats Wasabi) * Examine Criminal Record (Result: Fake Record) * Tell Edward Howard that he was flamed (Profile Updated: Edward eats Wasabi and has P-Glasses) * Investigate Devil sculpture (Clues: Broken Box, Devil Key) * Examine Broken Box (Result: Fixed Box) * Examine Fixed Box (Result: Sweat) * Analyse Sweat (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a Female) * Examine Devil Key (Result: Brown substance) * Analyse Brown Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has mud on them) * Arrest the Killer NOW * Move onto A Special Type of Hell (6/6) (No stars) A Special Type of Hell (6/6): The Fall of the Devil * See what Fiona wants (Available after unlocking A special Type of Hell) * Investigate Devil's Hall (Clue: Torn picture) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Picture) * Analyse Picture (09:00:00) * Give Fiona the good news about the picture (Reward: Gamer Jacket) * See how Tom Smith is doing (Available after unlocking A Special Type of Hell) * Investigate Gordon's Cell (Clue: Written letter) * Examine Written Letter (Result: Tom's Death Warrant) * Analyse Tom's Death Warrant (09:00:00) * Arrest Bishop Obidrand for ordering the death of Tom Smith (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Ask Edward Looper Rochester about the Rochester Gaming Event (Everything above much be done before this; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Grand Hall (Clue: Flyer) * Examine Flyer (Result: Rochester Gaming Event) * Ask the Chief if the team can go to the Rochester Gaming Event (Prerequisite: Examine Flyer) * Move onto the Next Crime (In Rochester Road!) (No Stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases where a main character becomes a suspect. * P-Glasses is a reference to Google Glasses. * The title for this case was going to be Soulless Eyes but was changed. * In the plot. It reads "The game is afoot". This is a reference to Sherlock's line. Navigation